Interrogantes
by Hayley.Asakura
Summary: ¿Que sentiria Hana horas antes de reencontrarse con sus padres? Oneshot inspirado en el pequeño Asakura...


Aclaración: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Oneshot basado en Funbari no Uta y el final del manga.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, dejando tras de sí una estela color carmín. Se encontraba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana observando la puesta de sol. Su rubio cabello, un poco alborotado parecía resplandecer ante ese espectáculo natural. Sus ojos color miel denotaban nostalgia.

-Parece que el momento ha llegado- se dijo para sí mismo mientras bajaba la vista hacia el suelo.

Debía admitir que el hecho de volver a verlos le hacía dar escalofríos. Su soledad terminaría, si, pero le costaría muchísimo confiar en ellos. Confiar… ¿Cómo podía llegar a confiar en esos dos sujetos que lo habían dejado allí, solo? ¿Acaso en algún momento se pusieron a pensar en cómo se sentiría con esa decisión que habían tomado?

Mayormente no se quejaba, a menos que fuera por una razón especifica. Mamá Tamao lo había criado y había hecho de él un niño fuerte y el tío Ryu siempre lo dejaba ir a cada una de sus tareas o a sus viajes. Su vida estaba bien, si dejaba de lado el hecho de poder ver espíritus. Y ahora, el solo hecho de saber que tendría que afrontar la realidad, que tenía que volver a verlos… A ver aquellos rostros que no recordaba con exactitud, volver a ver a esas personas que lo habían dejado sin dar una explicación, aquellos que no estuvieron a su lado mientras él crecía… Eso era algo que realmente lo hacía enfadar, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

-Esto apesta- dijo con un tono de enfado sacudiendo la cabeza.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta del cuarto donde él se encontraba.

-Joven maestro…- dijo una voz grave desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- le dijo él mientras volvía la vista hacia el cielo.

El hombre entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Silenciosamente se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el niño sentado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le inquirió al ver que el pequeño le daba la espalda.

-Claro que si- le respondió sin detenerse a mirar a su acompañante. De repente sintió la necesidad de… - Tío Ryu…

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que ellos me quieren?- le pregunto, tomando por sorpresa a su interlocutor.

-Claro que si maestro, ¿Por qué piensa que no es así?- le respondió con sinceridad. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía al pequeño, él siempre había sido temperamental y hasta precipitado, y verlo allí sentado, con esa mirada nostálgica le hacía pensar que algo no estaba bien.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejaron aquí? ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?

-Joven Hana, mañana ellos regresaran y usted podrá…

-No respondas, está bien…- le interrumpió sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo- realmente no me importa- termino de decir mientras con un salto se bajaba del lugar de donde se encontraba.

Ryu se quedo mudo al ver la reacción del pequeño. Para sus seis años, sabia sobrellevar todo tipo de situaciones.

-Mañana…- comenzó a decir al ver que el niño se acercaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos- iremos con ellos y podrá responder así todos sus interrogantes maestro.

-Mañana…- dijo el pequeño con un dejo de pesadez en su voz.

-Así es, tengo toda la seguridad de que podrá hacerlo.

-Claro que si- dijo el niño- vamos, será mejor que baje a terminar mis tareas, o mamá Tamao se molestará- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ryu se quedo parado en medio de la habitación y observo como Hana se retiraba del lugar. A pesar de que sabía que Tamao no era su madre, la seguía llamando así. No sabía cómo llegaría a reaccionar realmente cuando viera a su verdadera madre al día siguiente.

-Espero que mañana si obtenga sus respuestas- se dijo a si mismo mientras imitaba al pequeño y se retiraba del lugar.

Bueno, siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que sentía Hana con respecto al abandono de Yoh y Anna. Realmente me da cosa el pequeño T-T. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no es asi, acepto tomatazos y todo tipo de críticas.


End file.
